The Day Canada Snapped
by Prucanisthewaytogo
Summary: Canada has had enough of being ignored and forgotten and one day, during a meeting, he snaps, no longer being able to take it. Who will console him after he has had enough? Slash Prucan Snapped!Canada. First fanfic!


-The Day Canada Snapped-

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

This is also my first fanfic, so I would appreciate helpful criticism! :)

This involves yaoi pairings, so if you don't like them, don't read!

Pairing: Prucan.

Enjoy!

"Who are you?" This was the simple three word question that was uttered repeatedly to a certain blond haired, soft spoken Canadian. Each time he took the query with stride and answered them with a soft, "I'm Canada." He remained cheerful and hopeful that someday, someone will notice him and remember his name and say, "Hey! I know you! You're Canada!" Canada smiled softly. 'Maybe today someone will remember me!' He thought hopefully.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone tugging on his shirt. He looked down to see a white ball of fur. He recognized it as his polar bear, Kumakikko. "What is it?" Canada asked his bear softly. "Who are you?" Kumamanjaro asked, for about the millionth time. Canada's hope shattered and he answered, his voice heartbroken,"I'm Canada, your owner." Kumanjo replied with an,"Oh." and was silent. Canada, however, was on one of his last nerves. Never mind that today was his birthday, he was beginning to believe that he would never be remembered by anyone.

His moment of grief was interrupted by the unmistakable loud voice of his twin brother. He looked to see America standing up by a map, surprisingly of the entire world. America was gesturing to North America and making suggestions that were made unintelligible by the burger shoved in his mouth. He swallowed the burger and said at a very loud volume, "So dudes, there is like this totally huge area of land that's totally above me that we can use for weapons testing! No one lives there anyway!" Once he heard this, Canada saw red. Through his rage he saw other countries nodding their agreement, which only made him even angrier.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out. Canada calmed down enough to see a familiar white haired albino standing up, a look of shock and disbelief upon his face, red eyes wide. "What do you mean,'No one lives there?' Am I, the awesome Prussia, the only one that remembers that there happens to be a country there?!" Prussia asked, his voice unbelieving. " What are you talking about, bruder?" Germany asked, concern evident in his voice. Prussia continued to look around in shock at the countries who were all looking at him in confusion. "Do none of you remember mein birdie?" The nations again looked at him bewildered, some in concern for the ex-nation's sanity. Prussia made a sound of disbelief and walked over to where Canada was sitting.

Canada watched him walk over with a look of disbelief on his face. Someone actually saw him? His rage slowly began to fade into joy and disbelief. He couldn't believe it! Someone had finally noticed him after all of this time! Tears of joy pricked at the corners of his large purple eyes. He was so happy that he didn't notice that Prussia had stopped next to him. He jolted in surprise when Prussia's hand came down upon his shoulder. He looked up, eyes watering, as he saw the familiar albino looking down at him, smiling a rarely seen genuine smile. "This, this is mein vögelchen." He said, looking into Canada's large purple eyes with his red ones.

The nations that had watched Prussia walk over to the seemingly vacant chair looked on in astonishment as a figure came into existence before their eyes. Soon, whispers filled the room of, "Who is that?" and "What country is that?". Canada looked around at all of the people that were trying to figure out who he was and to his anger, his Papa France and his own twin brother were also bewildered. He felt the anger that had ebbed away earlier rush back tenfold. He stood up abruptly, startling everyone around him into silence. He glared darkly and with tears of anger streaming down his faced, began to scream at them. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHO IS THAT?'! I'VE BEEN AROUND FOR 146 YEARS! I'M EVEN THE SECOND LARGEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD AND YET YOU STILL FORGET ME! I'M NEVER NOTICED AND EVEN WHEN I AM NOTICED, I'M NEVER KNOWN FOR WHO I AM, YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT I'M AMERICA! I'M CANADA! NOT AMERICA! I'M THE COUNTRY ABOVE AMERICA! YOU KNOW, THE ONE YOU WANTED TO USE FOR WEAPONS TESTING? BECAUSE APPARENTLY, 'NO ONE LIVES THERE'? I'M SICK AND TIRED OF NOT GETTING NOTICED AND ON THE RARE OCCASION WHEN I AM NOTICED, NOBODY KNOWS WHO I AM! EVEN MY OWN FATHER AND TWIN FORGET ME!" He looked over at France and America, both who had looks of shock and horror on their faces. "YEAH, YOU REMEMBER ME NOW RIGHT? NOW THAT I HAD TO TELL YOU!" At this he stopped, panting, exhausted from his outburst. Canada shook his head sadly at the shocked nations and said in a choked up voice, "I'm done." Leaving Kumajiro sitting shocked in the chair he had once occupied, he ran down to the elevator.

Once he was on the bottom floor, he ran out of the elevator to the steps leading up to the building. Once he sat down, the weight of what he had done settled upon him. Tears that he had suppressed during his outburst suddenly streamed down his face continuously. His body shook as he sobbed, tears soaking his suit. His crying was interrupted by someone sitting down next to him. He turned to look at them and looked into the concerned red eyes of a familiar white-haired Prussian. He turned away, embarrassed, because he was just crying. He hastily began wiping the tears away when a pale hand gently grasped his chin and turned Canada's head towards its owner. Canada looked down, a few tears managing to leak out. The hand that was on his chin moved to his cheek to gently wipe away the falling tears. "Mein vogelchen," Prussia began softly, voice concerned. "Are you okay?" Canada shook his head slightly from side to side. Then suddenly, his watery purple eyes widened as arms wrapped around him. "Better now?" Prussia asked softly, his face pressed against Canada's shoulder. A dark red blush spread across his face as he stuttered out a soft yes. Prussia smiled softly at their closeness, a blush tainting his cheeks a pale pink.

"Prussia?" Canada asked softly, but due to their closeness, Prussia still heard him. "What is it, mein birdie?" he asked. "Umm, I was wondering, How did you notice me?" Canada asked timidly. Prussia was a bit shocked at the question, but answered it anyways. "Well, I always have been able to. I don't understand how nobody else was able to notice your cute face." Canada's blush got deeper at his words. Prussia stammered as the implications of what he said came to him. "Uh...well- I didn't mean, but, well, I did, but I wasn't supposed to say that yet, and-I..." he continued to stammer, his blush getting deeper with every word he stammered out. Canada was still blushing deeply, choosing to look down shyly instead of watching Prussia splutter. Prussia stopped and was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked towards Canada, who had looked up when the spluttering stopped, and locked eyes with him. They both looked away, blushes burning across their faces. Prussia swallowed and with newfound determination, turned Canada around by the shoulders and locked his red eyes with Canada's purple ones.

Canada was caught by surprise when Prussia turned him around and when their eyes met, he was shocked. In the normally prideful eyes, instead of pride, nervousness was shining in the red pools. Prussia took a deep breath and began, "Canada, I know that I'm not good enough for you, or good for you, but just thinking of being without you or thinking of one day not being able to see you makes me feel as if I would die. Canada, I love you and I wouldn't be able to live without you." Canada was shocked. Someone loved him? Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and Prussia immediately took it the wrong way. He looked as if someone had gotten him a puppy and then killed it in front of him. He went to stand up, tears forming in his eyes. His red eyes went wide as Canada lunged at him, knocking him over. Canada was too busy hugging Prussia to care. Prussia tried to sit up, only to find them in a compromising situation with Canada sitting on top of Prussia, a bright smile on his face while tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. "I love you too." Canada said before leaning down and kissing Prussia gently, but passionately on the lips. Prussia kissed back, happiness rushing through the both of them.

They were found that way a few minutes later by France and America, who had both had their self-hating period of time and had both come down to apologize when they found them. Their reactions were both hilarious. As soon as America saw Prussia and Canada kissing on the steps, he fainted. Later, he would claim that the jet lag caught up with him, as fainting isn't very heroic. America and Canada did make up, but some people still mistake the two of them sometimes, but not as much as before. France, on the other hand, couldn't be prouder of his darling Canada. They patched up their relationship, but it took some time for Canada to get over France forgetting him. France began to keep a labeled picture of Canada with him everywhere, so over time, he began to recognize him. Canada was ecstatic. Lastly, Prussia and Canada's relationship only grew stronger over time. Sure, there were fights, mostly about too much beer and things like that, but every strong relationships has a few fights. Then, they got married, and to Canada's joy, everyone at the wedding noticed and remembered who he was, which only made the day that more special. To this day, they still love each other and they will always cherish the day that Canada snapped.

**~THE END~ **

Hope you all liked it!

Please Review!

Anyone who reviews will get a virtual cookie of awesomeness (But not as awesome as Prussia!)

Thanks

Prucan OUT!


End file.
